


Soi Doge

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Cuddles, Cuties, Other, just barely if you squint, kinda relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: Soi Fon as a dog, AUYoruSoi





	Soi Doge

**Author's Note:**

> short

AU YoruSoi 2

\------

 

Soi Fon huffed as she stared at her reflection in a puddle, wondering why she’d had to be born different...The reason being that a dark furred bright eyed stared back. That was the Asian woman’s other form, a dog shift, and she really would rather it didn’t exist within her. From the time she was small, others had called her strange and said mean things to her, and that was just one of the many reasons she disliked it so much...A secondary reason being she sometimes randomly shifted back, and she was always naked...She sighed as she slapped the water, turning to walk away.

 

The black dog trotted, moving into a lope, and was soon running towards the buildings. She flicked her tail back and forth, shaking her head from time to time, and let out a huff. She didn’t notice what was in front of her, and therefore yelped as she collided with something, or someone. She squeaked when she heard the familiar voice of Yoruichi, giving a tiny growl she didn’t actually mean for, and gasped as she was hoisted into arms a bit stronger than her own. She yelped a second time, when her emotion triggered the change back, though this only resulted in Yoruichi producing a white garment and covering her in it.

 

“W...Why do you care so much about me?” Soi asked, averting her gaze. “You were my disciple once, and you are still a beloved person to me.” Yoru said simply. “B-But! I’m a weirdo, a freak! People always say so!” Soi cried. “You are no such thing. You are special, and beautiful, and I wouldn’t have you any other way.” Yoru assured. Soi kissed her on the cheek, embarrassment immediate and overwhelming, and shifted back to a dog. Yoru smiled, carrying her all the way home and then cuddling her, smiling at the relaxed dog. “You’re beautiful in every way.” she whispered, kissing Soi on the head.

 

end


End file.
